Packages
Packages 'are boosts, special abilities, or even special races given to players who purchase them via a donation to Gabriel Schoonover (Tens, Dragonn, Daimou, etc). Availability/Funimation Copyright As of 04/29/2010, packages are unavailable for purchase due to a copyright complaint from Funimation. Although this no longer allows users to purchase any new pack, packages bought prior to this are still able to be used.'' Packages are available again Description The packages can give either a gambit of abilities, as with the Skills Package, or may give one extremely rare skill, as with the unteachable Shunkan Ido package. There are also packages which directly affect the stats of overall power of your character, such as the stats package, or the BP package. Debate concerning packages Use of packages is a very heated topic, the bane of players who believe it makes some users overpowered and even turns new users away from RP. On the other hand, proponents of packages may state that some packages make the RP greater, by having a larger amount of variability and uniqueness in the game, allowing some people who are powerful enough and skilled RPers to start their own organizations, instigate RP events, or do things such as RP as teacher, etc without a admin given rank. Some of those against packages have even at times made private servers sans packages. List of packages (Taken directly from Finale-Packages Blogspot) *Package 1 ($12'): Assess verb (Lets you see stats you never knew existed, only admins had this before). World Assess (Shows everyone’s BP on the server). Change Icon (Change the icons of people and objects. If the person is a player they must agree to the change.) Rename (For people and objects. People must agree to the change.). Imitate (Change your icon to anyone else’s icon around you.). File Transfer (Transfer files to anyone in-game). Colorize (Works on objects only). Ability to see Stat Ranks and BP Ranks of all players. Start off with the ability to build instead of having to wait to a certain age. If you choose a Human you will start with 3rd Eye. Package 1 can be put on up to 3 keys, they must all be sent at once in the email. It doesn’t matter who the keys belong to, it’s your choice. *Package 2 ('$12'): +20’000 Intelligence Experience. +2’000 Energy (Multiplied by your Energy Mod). +50% starting Battle Power. Maximum of +100’000. More Fly and Zanzoken and Combo mastery than you will ever need. Telepathy. Observe. Sense + Advanced Sense from the start, except for with a few races who have a really hard time learning sense, like Changelings, but it will get you closer either way. Start with Blast, Charge, Beam, and Fly. This package can only be put on 1 key. *Package 3 ('$12'): +500’000 Intelligence Experience. This package can be on up to 2 keys. *Package 4 ('$25'): Materialization. x1.5 Decline, which makes you live longer. This package can be on up to 2 keys. *Skill Package: Comes with 10,000 energy, Blast, Charge, Beam, Piercer, Makosen, Shockwave, Homing Finisher, Heal, Zanzoken, Power Control, Materialization, Focus, Expand, Spin Blast, Fly. *Stat Package ('+500 stats x every $25'): This will get you a certain amount of starting stats so you don't have to grind all day for them. You can get +500 stats (x the mod in each stat, for example you have 2 strength mod you get +1000 strength) for every 25$. There is no limit. Goes on 1 key. *BP Package ('+100'000 BP x every $1') Goes on 1 key. If you already have bought some BP and are stacking more on top of it, be sure to mention that, it's important. Otherwise they won't stack and one will overwrite the other. It's fixable, but it's a hassle. That's just how it's coded. *Unteachable Shunkan Ido ('$20'): Instant Transmission, goes on 1 key. *Overdrive Package ('$50'): Includes Overdrive, Manual Absorb, Blast Absorb, Breath in Space, Option to spawn in Space, and a few other things that aren't worth mentioning really but they're there. Goes on 1 key. Race Packages ('$12 each''') *1/16th Saiyan & Saiyan Elite. This is a race you can choose like Goku Jr or Vegeta Jr. They get a kind of Super Saiyan form very early without any other requirements, but in base form they are exactly the same as Humans. Now included with this is: Having Saiyan Elite always unlocked. Usually it is not unlocked because the game only lets 1 Elite be made for every 5 Saiyans online at that time, but with this it will always be unlocked. *Unascended Majin: Normally Majin race starts ascended but you can get the unascended version to play as any time you want, you will have to ascend normally. *Unascended Bio-Android: Same as above, but for Bio-Android. (These prices are subject to change, as Tens sometimes has deals on the packages)